Creepy Uncle Reese
by issyrocks1383
Summary: His fingers drew gentle circles on the side of my neck. "Or maybe I should call you Olivia. Hmm, yes, Olivia." His lips moved closer to my right ear. "I like it." " Has OC. Suggestive.


I shifted nervously in the stiff chair, gulping as I stared at the concrete walls around me. It was just like one of those cheesy horror movies when the damsel in distress gets tied to a chair in the back of an abandoned warehouse. The only problem was that that person was me.

I was having my daily morning jog around the city when an shady- looking suited man began tailing me and, in a panic, I broke out in a run. Obviously…bad thing to do. After chasing me for what seemed like fifteen blocks, he tackled me to the ground and handcuffed me. In shock, I fainted. Next thing I knew, I was in a room that felt like an interrogation chamber, with an old metal table in front of me, my hands bound in a chair from the 70s. While I had been busy musing about ways to escape, the gray-haired man walked in and took the lone seat across from me. "Glad to see you're awake." He let out a small cat grin. I squirmed under his hot gaze.

"You name is Olivia Harrison. Twenty – seven years old. Red hair. Blue eyes." His eyes lower a bit. "Decent figure"

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Miss Harrison." He abruptly stood up from his chair and walked slowly around the table, his fingers tracing the edge of the aged steel. Before I could reply, he was behind me, fingers resting onto of my exposed bra strap thanks to the black tank top I was wearing. His fingers drew gentle circles on the side of my neck. "Or maybe I should call you Olivia. Hmm, yes, Olivia." His lips moved closer to my right ear. "I like it."

I tore away from his touch as best I could and the chair underneath me shifted. It gave a large scrap against the floor. "You're a freaking rapist is th -"

His index finger pushed against my lips. I could feel him breathing on me. "Now, now," he murmured. "No need to get scared. Just trying to loosen that _tense_body of yours." He stressed the work tense as he lead me back into my seat and then turn me away from the table by ninety degrees. Standing in front of me, he looked down. "I need to know where you were at six this morning."

"Running." I stated flatly, a tad bit scared at how fast his mood changed.

"In that?" He stared directly at my chest. I turned red.

"Yes."

"Have anyone who can testify that?"

"No, I run alone."

For a second, I thought his eyes glittered. "You might have a witness and not know it. Plenty of men don't mind watching young attractive women such as you run. Particular with such a lovely set of -"

I fake coughed, not wanting to hear him.

He chuckled. Creep.

"I got…friends you know. People that are going to be looking for me." I babbled, my eyes searching his face for some sort of emotion that wasn't smugness. "Look, obviously you're some sort of creeper stalk-"

"I'm not." He said rather simply. "I'm just someone who needs to know what you were doing at six in the morning."

I looked at him in mild disgust. "Look, I already told you , I was running. In…this." One of my strained hands gestured to my chest in frustration. "Just let me go, ok? I've got money. I'll give 400K if you let me go right now. You can drag me to the bank yourself."

"I know you weren't running, Olivia." His tongue slipped out my name like butter.

I fixed him with my best poker face. "Look, I was running. You are crazy. I'll make it 600K if you get me out of here now. You can hold me by gunpoint and everything." I felt a bead of sweat go down my neck.

"Oh Olivia." He said in a slight sing song voice before he leaned forward and brought his hands to rest on my armrests. I quickly leaned away. His nose was almost touching mine. "Why do you want to leave so soon, hmmm? Do you have something to hide? Someone you're meeting?"

I tried to look down but his nose was holding mine still. "No…yes…NO."

I felt his right hand on my thigh. My eyes widened. "Maybe, ok MAYBE."

It went up a bit more.

"Fine, damn it, I wasn't running ok? And maybe I'm meeting someone - Could you remove your HAND?"

The guy had the nerve to smirk at me as he slowly withdrew his hand, letting his fingers linger as they would. "See? That wasn't so hard now was it?"

I just glared at him.

**A/N- This was previously written for another character but then I realized that it would fit far better with Reese 's personality so there. Creepy/sexy Reese interrogation? I don't even know. I should just delete this xD it's kinda calling to me to write another chapter to explain why Reese is doing this but- no, evil muses wanting me to write more Creepy Reese must be stopped. **


End file.
